Hero Factory Universe
August 14, 2013 Update I'm getting back to writing the story. Go to my blog for the recent updates! Disclaimer Story Coming soon... Hero Factory will change. A new threat has come to Makuhero City, The Orphus. A giant evil menacing creature. Heroes, Fireon Daxter, Jason Kid, Katie Brand, and Randy Punk (CC-0413's character) will rise up to destroy this creature. Teamed up with them is Scott Maximus, and Celeste Star, are two also powerful heroes that will help destroy the Orphuses and bring peace to the Hero Factory universe. Foreword Prologue Skadvak kicked a rock in the harsh snow climate. Skadvak had been chosen to find the precious, Jewel of Beginning. He went with his teammates: Flamer, Skornak, and Cylance. "Skadvak," Skornak said. "hurry up, we're almost there!" Skadvak looked down to the ground, sighing. He didn't want to do this job at all. He just wanted to turn around and leave them. Yes, in the harsh cold. Skadvak continued onward, without saying a word. The team of four reached a nearby cave. The cave was filled with beautiful stalactites hanging around everywhere. Skadvak stared up at them, examing them. He saw his own reflection. Cylance nodded. "This is the cave all right," she said, "but it says that the cave has a beautiful lake." "Hey, um Cylance," Skornak said. "I think i just found something..." The heroes came upon an inner cave, which consisted of a giant forest. "Let's split up!" Flamer said. Flamer went with Cylance, while Skornak and Skadvak went together. "Why am I always stuck with you?" Flamer complained. Skadvak was astonished, the forest was bigger as he thought. "Look around if you find any "lakes", " Skornak said. "Keep your guard kid, and what ever happens, don't get worried, look for solutions. Solutions are the key to anything." Skadvak nodded. Solutions are the key to anything. ''Skadvak thought. All of a sudden, a giant creature swooped down, knocking Skadvak over. "Kid!" Skornak yelled. The creature targeted Skornak, and targeted him as well. Skornak started to run away from the creature. ''Solutions are the key to anything. ''Skadvak thought, and he got up to help his teammate. "Come on Cylance!" Flamer said. 'The other two need help." They were on a creature called: Rahkai. "Kid! Your on the bird?" Skornak yelled. "He's the one causing problems!" "Okay," Cylance yelled, and tranquilized the bird. "What the..." The heroes turned around to see a lake, a huge one... Chapter 1: Randy Randy Punk stared at the beautiful lake before him. Randy and Jason were in a chamber, investigating the problem that happened here ten years ago. "Wow," Jason said. "it seems like the story was right!" "Yeah," Randy agreed. "I was trying to tell you." They circled around the lake. "I wonder what happened to the Hero Team, did they die or anything?" Jason asked. "I don't think so," Randy replied, "I think they're somewhere, because they never came back to base." Fireon shrugged, "I wonder where..." Randy stopped in his tracks. "Yeah, I wonder too, something feels odd about this place." Fireon nodded, "You're exactly right, I was feeling the same thing." Randy paused. "That's strange, the water's having a rippling effect." The water did indeed ripple. The Earth shook violently. "We're having an Erathquake!" Fireon yelled. "Randy, we gotta run for cover!" Fireon and Randy took off. Trees were falling dwon, one after another. "Woah, that was too close!" Fireon said. They had reached a cave. Pitch Darkness surronded them. 'Where are we?" Randy said. 'Let's search for what Mr. Makuro wants." Fireon suggested. "But we don't even know where we are!" Randy said. 'We may be stuck here, our audio receptors are broken, guess we have to explore." Chapter 2: Randy -TBW- "Let's search for something." Randy suggested. "First, we need something to light up. I can't see anything." Jason said. Randy sighed. "You're right. We don't have anything." Chapter 3: Fireon's Return Last time, Fireon was swarmed with bats all over him. He was carried by the bats to a chamber. "Ahhh," Vampras said, "look what we have here, a hero that was caught into my trap, hah, how pleasant." Vampras snickered, "Pretty soon my plan will be commencing! The heroes will have no chance, once I defeat them, they lose!" Vampras said, Fireon woke up. He seemed to have amnesia. "Where am I?" He quickly snapped out of it. "VAMPRAS!" Fireon said, "You escaped, didn't you!" Fireon yelled at him. "Hush," Vampras said. "you will have the front seat, to see your fellow heroes, getting crushed by your base." Vampras laughed. "How do you know where our base is?" Fireon said, "Oh, I attached it to your fellow heroes, Jason Happy and Randy Punk!" Fireon had known those names. Jason, a legend in the making, and Randy, a crime-busting hero. "No! You can't hurt them!" Fireon demanded. "Oh, yes, I will soon!" Vampras replied. Fireon then gave-in all his strength to break free. He broke out of the tied down seat and punched Vampras in the jaw. Vampras fell down. Fireon Hero-Cuffed Vampras. "See what it's like in prison!" Fireon said. Fireon took Vampras with him. Fireon was looking for a ship to take off of. He continued forward, not knowing what ti do. Fireon came upon a glacier cave. "Uggh.." Vampras groaned. Fireon looked up to see a giant ship. "We're defenitly driving this!" He said. Chapter 4: The Special Project User:Rulepoke315 Enters the story! "Hah," Jason said. Him and Randy had just landed in the dock at the Hero Factory base. "Look, That was scary. First," "Shhh!" Randy said. "Can't you ever stop talking!" Randy and Jason came upon Katie Brand. "Hey, so you guys done?" Katie asked. "Not yet," Fireon said. "We saw a dragon come here, but I don't see it." "Yeah, he's right!" Randy said. "You guys, you're funny." Katie said, hands on her hips. "No!" Randy said. "Seriously, no joke," He said. ''ALL HEROES REPORT OUTSIDE! ''The PM shouted. "Let's see what's up!" Randy said. "It's conference time, so we'll tell the others!" "Greetings my fellow workers and heroes!" Mr. Makuhero said."We have a special worker coming in, everyone be welcoming, because he is new. Nathan Techno, come on out!" A Red worker came out. "Hey...so...hi." He said nervously. "So...um..right, Mr. Makuhero and I have been...devolping a new project: The covert ops!" The crowd clapped. "BOOO!" One worker cried out. "Anyways...um...so...The covert ops! Right! It is a special device that attaches on the 1.0 hero, or the 2.0 hero. "Ahhhh!" Everyone said. "It allows the hero to adapt to the environment..." Randy, Jason and katie had been listening. "Cool," Jason said. The kid's got potential." "Anyways, so I have a prototype hero," The hero walked out. The hero jumped into a tank full of water. He pressed a button on his Covert Ops device on his back, and Instantly he was surrounded by a diver's outfit. Everyone clapped. The worker said boo yelled: "AMAZING!" Nathan bowed. He was happy to have a successful device, finally. Furno walked out. "I want Furno to try it first!" Nathan said. "It would be an honor, because Furno is one of the greatest heroes!" Mr. Makuhero shot a nervous glanec at Furno. "Don't worry, I can take it." Furno said to him. Mr. Makuhero nodded at him. "Then it is decided, Nathan, thank you, as for Furno, to the assembly tower!" Everyone clapped and Nathan bowed again. "When will we warn them?" Jason said. "I don't know kid, but soon would be a good time." Notes: *Nathan Techno is User:Rulpoke315 *Katie Brand's action are based off of NgoRock's friend. *Why Furno? Becuase Rulepoke315 made a Covert Ops Furno. Chapter 5: Hero Factory Assembles Jason stood there awkwardly. Nathan Techno was coming down the platform. "Nice job Nathan!" Katie said. "You did great explaining covert ops, can I get it?" Everyone laughed. "Not yet," Nathan said. "I will give it to Furno first becuase he is an Alpha Team Hero, but yes, Ill give it to you afterwards." "Yes!" Katie exclaimed. "Why do you want it so badly?" Randy asked. "becuase um...I don't know." Katie responded. "Settle down know." Mr. Makuhero said. "Nathan will all give you the upgrade." Furno came out with a grey machine on his back. 'Yeah," Furno siad. "This thing is SICK!" "Now, now Furno, don't go too overboard with this!" Nathan cried out. "Yeah, I got this!" Furno said, and he pressed a red button. "What does this........AAGGGGGGGH!" Furno got launched into the air. "A jetpackk, seriously you should design our stuff." Furno landed gracefully. "I sure hope you can get me a plasma gun." Everyone laughed. Fireon was watching nearby. He was amazed a worker like this could make an astonishing machine. "Let's go Vampras..." he said, as he tugged the villain to his cell. As he walked past the crowd. He realized he could one day save the world. ''No, Fireon thought. I wouldn't have the guts. Jason thought: Hey, some day I'll save the world...no...I wouldn't have the strength. I have the guts, no strength... He sighed. "What's the matter Jas?"" Katie asked. "Nothing," Jason lied. He couldn't tell his friends this. Jason, Katie, and Randy were walking back when Jason bumped into none other than Fireon. "Ouch!" Fireon said. "Woah, watch it kid!" Randy said as he lifted up Fireon. "So," Fireon said, "What's up?" "Nothing much." Katie said. "I heard you guys a while ago. I villain was talking about you." Creeper... ''Randy thought. "Well anyways, I'll be going, I'll meet you guys some other time. He ran away. 'Wow, that kid needs guts!" "Yeah," Jason said awkwardly. ''But I need strength... '' ''"''You four!" Mr. Makuhero called out. "Come over here, I want to talk to you." The four walked over to Mr. Makuhero. "Look, Nathan, Furno and I have decided that you four are the first to try the new invention!" Mr. Makuhero said proudly. "Nice," Randy said. "But first, you will need upgrades..." "Randy," Mr. Makuhero said. You will need to upgrade to 3.0 for this mission, you will be a wolf, stalking enemies to take them down!" "Yeah!" Randy said. "Katie," Mr. Makuhero coughed. "umm..excuse me...Yes, right, you will be as powerful as a rhino!" "A Rhino?" Katie said. "No, kidding, A hawk!" "Oh, I'm a bird of prey. I'll get killed in 2 seconds." "Jason, you will be a lion. Fireon, a rhino." "For real? Fireon said. "No, for real!" Mr. Makuhero answered. "Now do your stuff." Chapter 6: Katie's Forwarn... Katie waited, and waited and waited. She was ready to go on this mission. Katie stood, waiting for the guys to hurry up and get on the ship. "Come on guys," Randy said. "Let's get the show on the road!" They later traveled to a distant planet, the planet called Quaal. "Zib, do you know anything about Quaal?" Randy asked. Quadal echoed in the background. "Yes, um, in fact Quadal knows about it, he was made there." Quadal began speaking his robot words. "English please?" Fireon said. "Oh, sorry," Zib replied. "It is like Quatros, you know where Furno went, well this is even worse, wild beast inhabit!" "Great." Katie said. "I'm already a hawk, and a bird of prey." "Anyways," Zib continued. "It is unstable! No one knows who what could go on here!" "We'll be the first to find out!" Jason said. They landed on the deserted planet. It was nighttime. "Let's camp for the night." Randy said. That is when the nightmare started. Katie was dreaming, she was in her dream, of course. She was on a waterfall, rushing down. But she wasn't hurt, she could not feel anything. She saw her brother, in the distance. She tried to run, but he vanished instantly, causing voices of laughter. She covered her ears, but made the voices even louder. She woke up in a flash, with everyone standing around her. She was back at Hero Factory. "You blacked out during the ride!" Fireon said. Nathan helped up Katie. "We didn't even try the experiments..." Jason said sadly. "It's alright!" Nathan said, "Furno came back from his mission, let's see what he had to say." But Furno didn't come back. Mr. Makuhero and Nathan shot each other a nervous glance. "His hero craft came back," Nathan said, "I don't get it." "Let's check the craft." Mr. Makuhero suggestive. Furno was not there, not on the ship. No where to be found... Chapter 7: The Lost Hero Part 1 of 4 "SERIOUS!" Jason yelled. 'I'm gonna pay whoever bombed Furno!" "He didn't get bombed." Randy said. "Calm down kid, he just got captured. "Really, yeah, that's not cool." Jason said. Mr. Makuhero announced on the loudspeaker: "My fellow heroes, a search party has been issued, we must find Furno!" "Hah!" Surge said. Surge had been listening for a while. "He probably was with Breez..." "I'm right here." Breez said. "Stormer sir!" Jimi said. "Did you hear what Makuhero said. 'Yeah, I heard." Stormer said. "I hope the kid's okay." "Fireon, Katie, Jason, let's go!" Randy said, "We are going to: Back to Quaal, or Investigate at Hero Factory? Part 2 of 4 "Okay, we are investigating here," Randy said. "I'm sure Stormer was notified, so he might be looking too." "Wow, this is madness..." Katie said. Heroes were rushing around in madness. "Okay, let's make our way!" Jason said. They managed to flow with the crowd. They came upon the villain storage. Should they go in? or Keep on going? Part 3 of 4 "Okay, we're going in. Make sure you're going to be ready for a Breakout!" (Side note:No pun intended!:)) Randy said. They ventured into the the storage, with every villain staring at them. "Hahahaha!" Thunder jeered. "Hahahahah!" Jetbug screamed. 'It looks like your looking for someone..." "No we're not!" Jason said. "Quiet bug, we defenitly need an exterminator." "You got that from Furno! Didn't you!" Waspix yelled. A Blue Hero, Celeste was bringing in a villain she just caught. "Toxic Reapa." She said proudly, "One of the most dangerous..." "Yeah, yeah Celeste, but yeah, umm" "Don't say it in front of them!" Randy pointed to the villains "Ooooh...secrets..." Fire Lord said. 'Yo Fire Lord! Quiet!" Fireon said. "Just because you beat me doesn't mean I'll lost next time..." Fire Lord replied. 'We'll see about that..." Fireon said. "You two now! We need to focus!" Randy said firmly. "Celeste, come talk with us, we need your help." "WHAT? he went missing!" "Yeah mate, missing." Jason said. "Wow, this is more serious than I thought, a great hero missing, and the lost hero..." "Celeste, stop overthinking look, You can't keep running away. You have to face the truth - accept responsibility!" "Wow," Jason said, crying. "Heartbreaking Quote, I'm Uploading this to Custom Hero Factory Wiki on Featured Quote!" "Serious, Nerd!" Katie said. Celeste nodded. "Okay, What do I have to do?" Part 4 of 4 "Celeste, come with us, we'll need your help." Randy said. "Okay, sure, tell me what to do boss!" Celeste said. "Rookies..." Randy said. Randy, Jason, Katie, Fireon and Celeste walked towards a Hero Craft. "Look, follow my lead, we'll take two. Me and Celeste, and Jason, Katie and Fireon." "Why am I always stuck with you?" Katie said to Jason. The two ships left the docking bay. A lot of other heroes began to search as well for Furno. "Stormer sir, um, Let's go!" Surge said, as he and Breez drove the Hero Craft. Meanwhile, Randy and co. Were flying there own ship. "We'll have to go back to Quaal" Randy said. "He might be there. Meanwhile, Surge was shocked, he was arriving at Quaal. "Hey, Stormer I found Quaal, it looks weird." 'Well don't all planets look weird." Stormer replied. Surge shrugged. "I don't know, I'm not a astronomer!" Later, they landed on Quaal. "Hey," Stringer said. "This place looks like Quatros a little bit, I mean look at this dump." Stringer said. Bulk was looking at his Herobook. "Yes, It seemslike this planet had an oil spill, some person or group did this!" "Well, I don't think they would still be here," Stringer said. "It would be highly unlikely." "Let's not worry about that and look for Furno," Stormer said. "Breez, show us the way..." Breez nodded and continued on. Moments later, Randy and the others landed on Quaal. "Hey, it looks like were're not the only heroes here." "This Furno thing is huge!" Nathan said on the Hero Crafts screen. "You better be carefull out there!" "Carefull is my middle name!" Jason said. "Isn't it some weird middle name?" Katie asked. "Um...yeah...how did you know?" "Hero Book." Katie said. "It says it in your name." The team walked outside. 'Woah!" Fireon said. "Looks like someone spilled coffee all over here." "That ain't coffee mate!" Jason said. 'Celeste, stay in the ship, we'll go out!" Randy said. "Got it! Celeste cried out. The Oil was spilled all over the place. It was like a giant pool of oil. It was very disgusting to Katie and the others. "Oil?" Randy said. "Why Oil?" "Well,"Jason said. "Some people or person did this!" "Wow, those jerks..." Fireon said. "We're not here for this!" Randy said. 'We're here for Furno." Chapter 8: Destruction Part 1 of 2 The Orphus circled around the table. he was discussing his plan with the other Orphuses. Orphuses are creatures that can hover around and can be used as a vehicle. They can also take control of anyone, and turn them into pure evil. The Orphus stopped, he was in human form, like all the other orphuses. They were not exactly Human, but they were human like. "My fellow Orphuses, we must stop Hero Factory!" All the other Orphuses cheered in delight. "yes!" They are on their road to termination with that Mr. Makuro!" More cheering occured. 'We must stop them! Spector, Traxed, and Arvok, We must go!" Arvok nodded slightly, "Yeah boss." The three said in unison. "Let us go! To destroy Villain Factory!" The Orphuses turned into creature form and hovered out of the nest, the Orphus's home. Part 2 of 2 Later, "Hey, um Stormer!" Surge said. "I think we're not the only ones here!" They saw creatures, black and grey, hovering over Quaal. 'This doesn't look very good for us!" Bulk said. ''BOOM! "BZZZZ BZZZ" ''One of the Orphuses said. Translated: "Stay in Attack Formation." ''BOOM! ''Thunder shook. "Ye hey!" Jason said. "Why is it storming?" Rain fell, Thunder cracked. "Let's try to get to shelter!" Suddenly, Lighting struck the oil. "Gaah!" Katie stumbled and fell. Fireon picked her up. "Come on!" he said, and ran. "Blast'em!" Bulk said, as he and Stringer used their weapons. Breez and Surge were paired up. ''Chance to impress? ''Surge thought. ''No, Heroes duty must come first! ''"Yeehhhaa!" Surge said, and leaped on one of the Orphuses. "I've.....wooooah!" Surge got toppled by one of the Orphuses. "Why, why me!" He shouted and blasted the Orphuses on top of him. "Run!" Randy yelled. They too were stuck with the Orphuses. Lighting struck the Orphuses. "Score!" Jason yelled. But the Orphus go taller, and taller. "Uh-oh!" Jason yelled. "We got a BIG problem!" Chapter 9: Trouble "Uh..." Katie stumbled once again. Fireon offered to help, too. "No, I'm fine," she said rubbing her head. "Go and focus on those creatures. "Yes Ma'am!" Fireon yelled over the lighting and wind and crushed the Orphuses with his blaster. "Look!" Randy said. He saw a red hero limping. "Furno!" he cried as he ran to help. He was running when lighting struck, Randy fell, and hurt his knee. A tree got struck and was going to fall on Randy. "No!" Jason and Katie said. Katie closed here eyes and cried. Nothing to do. Years ago, Katie had accidently killed Rick. Her evil form had taken over and had done it. Everyone had hated her becuase of that. She focused herself to move the branch. She could feel the weight of the branch upon her, she was lifting the tree slowly..."Woah" Jason said. "Cool and Hot!" Katie focused even more, and an Orphus hit her. She lost her focus and the tree fell down, slamming into Randy. "No!" She cried. As she was carried away by an Orphus. 'No you don't!" Fireon said and tried to hit the Orphus but had no ammo after a while. The Orphuses retreated. Meanwhile, Stormer and the others were having there own battle. A tree struck by lighting almost hit Stringer, But Stormer leapt and pushed Bulk out of the way to let the tree fall on him. "No!" Breez yelled, An orphus nearby grabbed hold of her by its mechanical arms. "No! Don't take me!" She tried to fight it, but it was no use. Katie and breez Taken. Randy and Stormer risking. 'Wow," Jason said. "That was one heck of a..." 'Jason! Come on! We need to warn Celeste!" "Umm..Yeah, that might be a really good idea..." Furno stumbled and fell. "Ah..." He said. 'That burns..." Furno looked to the left and right, trees had fallen. He had repaired his ship and was ready to go. he went inside the ship and turned it on. "Great it works..." The Audio recpetion isn't plugged in, well, who needs to contact me!" and he was on his way. Bulk and Fireon both saw the ship. "Wait, that's Furno!" Fireon said. "Hey, Stringer, look, its the young blood!" Bulk said. Furno had flown back to Hero Factory. A little while later, Jason and Fireon stumbled upon Bulk and Stringer. Jason had calmed Randy that they'd come back to rescue him, and Stringer had calmed Stormer that they'd be back soon with medicine. "I know someone who's good with Medicine!" Fireon said. Chapter 10: Hero Factory Universe When Jason and Fireon got back, they were greeted by Orphuses. "Wait here heroes, for your destruction!" One orphus said. "Yeah, it's not like were a bug or anything!" Jason said. The Orphus ignored Jason's comment. "He'll be here soon enough..." The Heroes were then lead to a giant chamber. Nex, Evo, And Rocka were already there. Furno, arriving on the scene, stopped to look at the mess the Orphuses made. He shrugged and walked in, only to get ambused by Orphuses. "Ahh," The Orphus said as he walked into the chamber. "Plan Two will arrive shortly," He laughed. He was the only Orphus that could talk humanlike. (Or Robot Like in this case, or English to be exact.) "Where is Black Beast?" Black Beast finally crashed through the window at that moment. "Ahh, so where's my pay?" Black Beast said. He trudged through Hero Factory. "That Imbecile!" Orphus said. "Where is he?" "Ahh, If it isn't the Man himself." BB said. "BB! You've arrived! Obvisously you're late." "Where's my pay?" BB said. *Note: BB is Black Beast. "Oh, I'm sorry...YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" The Orphus said as he blasted BB out of Hero Factory. "Hmmm," The Orphus said. "Who are you!" He pointed at Jason. "Umm...Jason!" Jason shivered. "Jason? Do I know you?" The Orphus said. "Ehhhh, What's up Orphus!" Jason said. The Orphus looked up. Jason took the moment to do what he was waiting for. He took out his laser and shot one of the Orphuses. "What! No! You'll..." The Orphus said. Suddenly, a beam shot out from The Orphus, covering the Heroes into a way smaller form. "Oops..." Jason said. "That ain't good!" The beam covered everywhere, even effected back where Breez and Katie was. All the heroes shrunk, like you see in fantasy stories. (Obviously this is one of them) Jason shrunk into a tiny hero. "Gosh, I'm even smaller than an 1.0!" He said. "So long, heroes!" The Orphus left. The other Orphuses left to, carrying the fragments of other Orphuses. "Wow!" Fireon said. "It's all your fault!" "Yeah, you can blame me, but we've got other things to worry about!" The Building shook. Jason held on to Fireon. "Fireon, Let's get out of here, this building about to collapse!" They both ran outside. A Giant shadow appeared. "It can't be...the dragon..." It circled around the heroes. "this ain't looking great..." Fireon said. The dragon circled around. It's yellow eyes scanned the two pair of heroes. "Look, It's all my fault." Jason said. 'I was the one who awakened it, Katie and Randy shouldn't of been lost, It's all my fault." Jason said. The dragon rushed towards them with a glance. The Orphus was on the dragon. ''Hop on! ''The Orphus buzzed. It looked bigger on the dragon. It began to grow, but ot that much. "No!" Fireon yelled, and got out his blaster. Jason took Fireon on the hand and jumped onto the dragon within Milliseconds. "Ugghhhhhhhh." Fireon moaned. He woke up to see that he was in a laboratory. "Where am I?" Fireon said. Chapter 11: Mr. Makuro? "It's alright, calm down." The Orphus said. "Hey get away from me!" Fireon pushed the Orphus away. "That's not how you treat Mr. Makuro!" Jason looked up, amazed, so did Fireon. The Orphus's head was opened, like a vechicle. Mr. Makuro walked out proudly. "You were the bad guy? How could you!" Fireon said. Three other Orphuses did the same exact thing, and out popped three heroes. User:Starscream7 enters the story! The first, Thomas Barb, The second, Caitlin Frost, and the third, Logan Frost. Thomas walked forward "Mr. Makuro sir, It seems likewe completed our mission!" "Great!" Mr. Makuro said. "Gents, these are the newest heroes and exuctives, Thomas, Caitlin, and Logan. "Hey," Jason said, nodding approvingly. "I want you three to show them around." "Do the Other Orphuses know that you four aare heroes? Jason asked. "Well, some do." Caitlin said. Fireon nudged Jason. "We have to tell them about Randy and Stormer!" Fireon whispered. Jason walked forward. "Mr. Makuro sir? Ummm, We need medical attention," ''Medica Spice... ''Fireon thought, "For Randy and Stormer." Jason finished. "Ahh, well, I will think about sending medical attention." "What? They're dying!" Fireon said. "I know, but we can't handle this right now, after all, we all turned small, didn't we?" Mr. Makuro said. "Luckily, I have this," Mr. Makuro took out a device that re-sized the heroes. "There, that should do it." "Woah," Fireon said, adjusting himself. "That got me dizzy being small and growing big so fast!" Thomas, Caitlin, and Logan showed Jason and Fireon around. Katie and Breez were unlocked from Prison, and Fireon told the whole story to them. "This kid's a jerk.." Breez said and Katie shot a weird glance. "Well, that's all." Thomas said. Mr. Makuro walked up to Thomas. "Heroes, I think we need to find Randy and Stormer." Chapter 12: Mysterious Forces Part 1 of 3 The Heroes were in the hero craft. "We need to find Medica, she'll know what to do." "Who's Medica?" Jason asked. "She's a hero I used to work with." "Oh," "Wait, but Hero Factory burnt down!" Jason said. "What?" said the others. The heroes arrived at the burnt-down Hero Factory. "Dang it!" Fireon said, "we're too late." Mr. Makuro walked up towards them."I tried to tell you earlier, but you wouldn't listen," He shrugged and looked down. "It's all your fault, we didn't know you were the Orphus!" Mr. Makuro looked down. "I said not to shoot." "Well, if the Fire Lord did that, I would still SHOOT!" Fireon got angry. "let's ditch him." "No, Fireon!" Katie called. Fireon turned around. "You need to stay with us, you're a good hero." Fireon hesitated for a moment, and then turned back to them."I guess I spazzed out." Fireon shrug. ''Did Katie just say I was a good hero? That can't be true.... All of the Heroes died within the flames, and all the heroes wept. Fireon took a moment out of this situation to think. Jason, my rival, Katie, my crush, I have to stand up to both these two... Fireon looked ahead . The heroes were departing to Quaal to rescue Randy and Stormer. Part 2 of 3 When they arrived, Fireon took the lead. Thomas stayed behind him, making sure the rookie made his way safetly. Thomas looked up ahead to see a red figure pouring oil. "Get him!" Fireon shouted, "he's the oil thief!" All of the heroes ran to the figure, who appeared to be... User:Ottax14 enters the story! "Oli...Oli Nitro?" Jason said. ""NITRAMOUS!" Oil rumbled. "How ya doin my 'ol buddy!" Oli took Jason in a headlock. "Umm...Oli..You're choking me!" Jason said, choking. "Oops, srry!" "Umm...Nitromous, why are you spilling oil all over the plac...." "NITRAMOUS!" Oli rumbled once again. "Pretty lady," Oli hugged Katie. "Look 'e here, I'm a scientist, and I do lots and lots and lots of ex'ments." "So, I decided to h're to Quuaal to test it out! "QUAAL!" ( I spelled it wrong before I changed it ;) ) Fireon mimicked Oli. "Fireon!" Katie slapped Fireon in the face. "Don't be mean to others!" Kaite said. "Alright, at least I'm not evil and totally killed a guy!" Fireon shouted back. Katie and the other heroes walked away. 'You just got SLAPPED!" Jason said. "Be quiet..." Fireon said, and plopped himself down on a rock. "You like Katie, don't you!" Jason was still standing there. "No, I mean... Yeah...you got it right." "Oh, that's cool." "Can't you just go away Jason! You're not helping!" Jason laughed. "Boy, I am helping...." Fireon shrugged. "Look, I went to a prom once, trust me, I know how to help you..." Jason crouched down. "Okay bro, need help? Oil shrugged and continued on. "Sure, I'll help u guys find'in Randint and Stromes." Kaite looked down at the ground. I shouldn't of slapped Fireon.. ''she thought. "Better watch where you're going!" Breez said. Katie turned to look at Breez, then looked back and hit a tree, face first. "Ouch..." She said. Breez laughed. ''Breez... ''Katie thought. Part 3 of 3 Randy was hurt by the impact of the tree. "This dang tree!" Randy wailed. He couldn't resist much longer. His core would be drained out in about....26 seconds while he thought of it. "Stay tight...kid." Stormer gasped. He couldn't take to much in either. 16 seconds....then 14.... "Kind..of a...fail....that.....the best...heroes....are...dyin.....g" Randy gasped. 8 seconds "Sa...ve...you're.....brea..th...ki....d." Stormer yelled in pain. "Tha...t's..." 4 seconds, then 3. "Ouch....We're..." Randy said. "Gon...na...die..." Stormer finished. "One......." Randy said. Chapter 13: Part 1 of 2 Randy almost died. He had been hurt in a day by a tree, and he felt worried. Worried he had failed. It had happened long ago, long, ago as far as he can remember. The Truth...... Part 2 of 2 So, one day....NgoRocktoro lives to tell this story of Randy Punk.... (Ignore this..) Randy apparently loved this girl named Venus. Until.... Randy walked down the corridor of Hero Factory. He met Venus down there. "Hey, you're late..." she said. "Sorry," he said. "I was fixing something for Zib. Me and Fireon are going to pay a visit to this 'lake' after Zib is done repairing the ship." (Note that this is WAYYYY before HFU.) "Oh," Venus said. "That really stinks." All of a sudden a cloud roared. Randy looked up. He could see through the glass that rain was pooring down. "Uh-oh, looks like we got company." Thunder shook when a Villain appeared in Hero Factory, He was yellow, and purple. "Ah," Randy said. "Voltix, I was expecting you here." "Oh really Randy, last time we saw each other, was about two years ago on Westeros." "Why did you come evil?" Randy said. "You know this jerk?" Venus said. "Yeah," Randy said. "He was my old instructor, not Benjamin Boravus, but Halen Mercury." "Ah, so you do remember something, when I put you under my wing but instead you chose Boravus," "Look electric face, Boravus said anybody can throw 'any challenge at me' you did not listen to him. You instead took all the glory and failed, while you got hit by lightning. I am surprised you lived to make this motivating speech.." Venus shook her head. "Randy, let's get this over with." "Hahaha! Randy, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." "So," Venus said. "What are you going to do?" Voltix looked at Randy, then Venus. "This..." He charged himself and Thunder crashed on Venus. "NO!" Randy cried. Venus fell to the ground, unconscious. "Like that!" He then released a black energy circle that picked Venus up and dissolved with her. Randy then took his blaster, but by then Voltix had dissappeared... _________________________________________________________________________________________ Randy thought back by this time, and he teared up. "Venus, would be helping me now, this time, I'm ready for her. He then gave all his strength and lifted up the tree. He rushed over to the unconscious Stormer and lifted up the tree that fell on him also. "Stormer..." Stormer couldn't hear. "Great.." Randy said. He picked up Stormer and set him down. _________________________________________________________________________________________ Again, Randy thought the last words she ever said before that happened. "Randy, you're my guy, you can do anything." "No, not at all.." Randy responded. "Yes you can, as long as you remember someone special, and put your whole heart, mind, and soul into it, that's a real hero." Of course she kissed him before leaving. "I'll be sure to come back Randy, just remember me..." ________________________________________________________________________________________ It was sad for Randy to take this.... But a revolt must be made. "I'll go slay the Orphuses, for Venus..." (Notes: :( That was the saddest, romantic story I've ever written, It will get better. *sniff* Wow, I'm getting good with this writing...) Chapter 14: Part 1 of 3 Randy walked furiously. He picked up his sword that he left behind. He then got Stormer's weapons.He looked up to the sun. Clouds were forming. ''Not good... ''Randy thought to himself. ''I've got to go and fight this fight by myself, not let the other heroes get involved...''Randy thought He then set off to find the others.... Part 2 of 3 Jason lost his voice. "So? That's how it's supposed to happen?" "Yeah!" Jason said. "If you do that, Katie will totally like you, man." Fireon shrugged. "I didn't know you knew that stuff." "Trust me kid," Jason said. "I have a life.." Katie walked nervously as she was with Oli and Breez. She stopped to look at her reflection in the water. "What have I done?" She said to herself. Just then Orphuses Hovered over the two heroes. Oli got red eyes, and turned to Katie and Breez. "Now, I will avenge you!" "For what?" Katie said. "Well, hero Factory Treated me bad, I was an outcast, so that's how I'm going to have my revenge!" He struck Katie in the head, knocking her out. Randy was nearby. He heard the screams. He rushed inside the cave to fight. There were tons of Orpushes fighting. Randy took out his sword and fought (not his excalibur). Breez was nearby. "So, I've heard about you Randall." She said. "Name's Randy" Randy said. "Oh, I'm sorry, Randy." Randy shrugged. Randy changed postion and swatted down some Orphuses. Randy finally slayed the last Orphus. "Ah, Randy, nice to see you." Randy turned, to see Voltix.... Part 3 of 3 The final. Voltix stared down at Randy. Randy began to take out his sword. Volvox charged his electricity. "So Randy, you ready?" Voltix jeered. Randy took the initiative to attack, but Voltix electrocuted him. Voltix walked over and kicked Randy. "Seems like I win again..." Voltix said. "No, but you win for being stupid..." Randy kicked up and hit Voltix, making him sprawl to the ground. He took out his sword to stab Votlix, but he rolled over to miss the blade. "You can't win!" Randy said. "Ah, what if I released Venus, Randy?" ''Venus? Randy thought. I can save her! Randy yelled and charged, but Voltix electrocuted him again. Randy thought Venus, I am failing you... Randy got up, but Voltix put his hand on Randy. "Try to fight, and you are electrocuted, with more power. You will not survive." Just then, a beam shot out of the sky and hit Voltix. Jason and Fireon ran towards Randy. "Need help?" Jason asked. "Thanks," Randy gasped. He couldn't be defeated again. Jason pointed to Volitx."Look Electro Ball, go back where the clouds come from!" "Oh," Voltix said. "I'm sorry, I can't do that." Voltix shot an electric beam and struck Jason. Jason fell to his knees, exhausted and wounded. I can't lose another Teammate! ''Randy thought. Randy charged and struck Voltix, but by then Voltix dissapeared. "Serious..." Randy said. But Voltix had left somebody behind.... Chapter 15: Part 1 of 3 "Venus..." Randy gasped. Right in front of him was Venus. "Hey Rand! Jason is down!" Fireon said. "Take him back to HQ, where is Celeste also?" "Umm.." Katie said. "HQ is down, Randy, while you were under the tree...HQ was destroyed. " "Ugggh..." Oli complained. "Oli, stay right there!" Kaite said. "What? What have I done?" Oli replied. "Ummm...Let's see you destroyed this planet, costed us my friend, and almost killed us!" "That was not me, Katie, that was Voltix, I think if my calculations are correct, he probably took over me." "Yeah, the scientist is right. Voltix can control anyone, thats why Oli spilled oil all over the place, AND talked slang." "Yes, That's right, I was under a spell, gosh, I really made things worse." "Ohh no! Jason!" Katie screamed at that sight of her friends smoking body. Fireon stormed over "Jason! Jason! Can you hear me buddy?" "Is there any sign of Jason still breathing?" Katie asked Fireon. "No, he's dead, he served as a Hero that's for sure, but he's dead." The heroes dropped to there knees and wept over there fallen friend. ''Noo! I lost another friend, ''Randy thought. Venus suddenly woke up. "Where am I?" Venus said. "Wait, Randy? That's really you, right?" "Yeah Venus, its me..." Venus hugged Randy. "I missed you for so long...and know you're back.." She began to cry. "Hey...Does anyone copy?" Thomas came on the radio interceptors that the Heroes had. "Yes, Thomas!" Fireon said. "We've made a new HQ, come back to the lab." Thomas said. "Let's go!" Fireon said. Part 2 of 3 Two days ago..... "I'm going to stop you Voltix!" Celeste said. "Plan two has arrived," Voltix said. "The Orphus will fire his beam, and all of you will shrink, Hero Factory will be in flames!" "Not if I can stop you!" Celeste said. She fought with Voltix for a while, then a white beam came upon her. "Yes, It's working!" The beam went away instantanouesly. "What? You were supposed to shrink!" Volitx said. "Hey, no, I wasn't" Celeste said and kicked Voltix in the head. "Why you foolish Hero, I am a strong villain, stronger than anyone who can imagine." Voltix kicked Celeste. "Then why are you here, bothering with me and the others?" Celeste asked. "Because, I have to deal with you heroes, you changed my life, of course, I would destroy you but you mean nothing to me, so run, before I change my mind." Voltix yelled. Celeste ran, and bumped into Nathan Techno. "Ouch, watch it...Nathan, sorry!" Nathan collected his papers. "It's fine..." Nathan got up. "Where are you heading to?" "The hangar, the heroes might be in trouble!" "Well I'm coming with you." Nathan said, "Besides, I might want to help, I've always wanted to be a hero." "Well sure," Celeste said. So Celeste went with Nathan to Quaal. Part 3 of 3 "So we're outnumbered....." Mr. Makuro said. The Orpuses are working with Voltix. I suspect that the Orphuses and Voltix have a connection. I don't think Voltix is controlling them." All of Alpha Team and Jason's Team was there. "We're not sure though..." Thomas Barb said, "We know that Voltix is extremely dangerous, no one knows what he is capable of." "Yeah," Fireon said. "But I think I know, I think that Voltix is trying to target US. Not Hero Factory, instead he is trying to destroy US." A couple of heroes shot worried looks. "Good idea." Mr. Makuro said. "I think Fireon might be on to something. Randy stood up. "Yeah, He targeted me and her," he pointed to Venus. "I actually KNEW Voltix, he's targeting me, like Fireon said. He's only going to hurt me, all of you heroes have to evacutate." Mr. Makuro looked at Randy, then Venus. "Fine," He walked back toward Nathan's lab. "Nathan?" Mr. Makuro said. Nathan was no where to be found. "Time to initiate plan Equanox...." Chapter 16: "Hero, What is the status?" "Nothing, master, we managed to Destroy Hero Factory." "Good, now send the Orphuses and Voltix...." "But what if we fail? I already have failed before..." "Never mind that, Just lure the Hero Factory to Altspace....I'll be waiting for them..." "Thank you master." "Do not fail me....Prove your worth." "Yes master." While the Hero walked away;the Other Hero got out his breifcase. "This will be the beginning of...Villain Factory.........." Chapter 17: "So....Willaim...What have you done so far?" "Nothing, really...." "Well, they will rise to, you know, and we will be crushed." "You talking about the Champions, are you?" "Yes, I am." "Well, Let's get prepared..." ---- "Equanox? What is that?" Fireon asked. "It's kinda like an coming of all heroes, like if we faced a battle we couldn't face, we would specifically send out those heroes." Thomas said. "Oh, so then who's the 'Hero'?" "Hey, I heard that!" The building shook. Scott Maximus walked towards Fireon. "I've heard about you, Fireon, apparently defeated a Vampire and saved the world, good job!" "Oh, thanks." "Scott! I thought you retired!" Thomas said. "Well, you must've thought wrong! I was visting here, when Mr. Makuro called me in." "So Scott, Will you help us?" Mr. Makuro said. "Well, Why not?" Scott replied. The heroes clapped. ---- "Oh, so that's what it is..." "Yes, hero, it's that....We'll be sure to take down where you used to work." "I specially want to target Randy Punk," "That guy, he's worthless, powerless, he's not strong." "Are you kidding? I was with him, he knows that his weakness is himself." "Exactly, that's why we should do something..." "What, master?" "Take out Venus." "What, the Hot one, I don't think so, Randy protects her like a stuffed animal." "Remember, don't fail me." "One more thing, Master, why did you send Scott Maximus?" "You'll find out....Now go!" Chapter 18: Katie had strange dreams. She saw once again, a river. This time it was dark blue. She walked over, and saw Rick. Before she had turned evil because of her Grand-Father. She vowed revenge on her evil self. Later, she used that to save Rick, but she was too late. She splashed the water. A Blue Figure emerged. Katie could not quite see what was going on. She blinked a couple of times. The Mist shimmered around the figure. It was a hero. ''Your calling.... ''A voice echoed. Katie stared at the Hero. He walked forward. "Sister!" Harry said. "Harry? Is that you?" Katie asked. "Yes...I have been reborn." Harry said. "Your friend Jason sacrificed his life for me..." ''Jason? ''Katie thought. ''Why would he do that? "Of course as much as you don't want me to be here, I have to tell you something. Hero factory will fall. All of it. Piece by piece." Harry said, "Then what do we need to do?" Katie said. "What are you prepared to do?" Harry responded. Katie thought for a moment. "If this is all real, won't you help us?" "Ah yes, I suppose so." Harry replied. "Oh, one more thing Harry, stop talking like a genius!" ---- They moved silently.... The people lurked into the darkness, close to Makuhero City. The Leader, who was dressed in black, said: "We face the heroes tommorow, show no mercy! Understood?" 'Yes sir!" The people responded. "Very well then, general, send 2 to the flank and 2 to the boiler room." "Sir..." The general replied. ---- Scott Maximus studied the patterns carefully. "Zib, this ain't right, the boiler room is messed up!" Zib turned around. "My goodness, your right! Heroes, calling all heroes, please go to the boiler room immediately! All heroes!" Scott turned around. "I feel the presence..." He spoke out loud. "Something terrible is about to happen..." Chapter 19: Celeste turned around. Nathan stumbled and fell, "Ahh, help Celeste, I think I broke my back!" *Note'': A tribute to Rulepoke315, he hasn't been active because him g'etting hurt on his back, this is why I said this, not to be funny, but to be serious. I hope All CHFW users will care about Rulepoke, because I feel sad to hear that he is hurt.'' "I think I am all right." Nathan said. "Good," Celeste said. "Oh-oh," Voltix charged towards them (No pun intended) He slammed into Celeste, causing her to fly back unexpectely. "In fact, Celeste, last time we met was..." 'Yeah, I got it, Hero factory at 2:00 PM..." "This is only the beginning, pretty soon, I will become stronger, and form the team of villains." and with that he dissappeared. "Great," Nathan said. "We've got a Mad man on the loose, 9 heroes on alpha team, and 5 really bad heroes that don't know what they're doing." "Six," Celeste corrected. "It's just the beggining." ---- Furno looked down at "savage planet" He honestly was dying to get out of here. "Furno, are you planning on standing there all day?" Stormer said. "No sir." Furno said as he ran towards the ship. "Now Rocka, you gotta remember that your XL form is temporary." Nex said. "It'll take a while for you to dettach the armor." "Wow, I wanted to have this sick XL form." Rocka complained. They arrived at Hero Factory. "Why so dark and gloomy?" Bulk said. "I guess that we ain't the only ones who missed this." Natalie, Mark, and Evo ran up to them. The ship landed, and the heroes rushed out. "What's wrong?" Stormer asked. "I'm not sure, sir" Evo replied. "I'm pretty sure that a villain caused all of this." "No kidding," Furno said. "There has to be some way that a villain..." "Furno? Rocka?" "It's Zib..." Rocka said. "Come to Hero Factory quickly, something has happened..." ---- When Rocka and Furno got in, they went back to their normal 2.0 armor, except for Rocka. "Sorry Furno, yours is still in development," Zib said. "As long as we can save the world, I'm fine." Rocka came out, larger, taller, and more bulkier. "The new 4.0 upgrade, complete. The first to work...actually. Many prototypes failed, and this...this...is incredible!" Zib exclaimed. "Why did you want us two?" Rocka asked. "Go and find a villain named Voltix, he's been causing trouble lately, apparently, fellow heroes have met up wtih him already." "Seems like a troublemaker..." Rocka said. "He used to be a counselor, but he turned evil..." Zib said. "He is kinda like a storm cloud, electric and water." 'Well, what are water we waiting for?" Furno joked. "Let's go!" Chapter 20: (YEAH!!!!!!!!) ''REMEMBER: ''Hero Factory is DESTORYED! They rebuilt Hero Factory, though! When later, it says: Battlefield. There is a part of Hero Factory that is not done yet, and needs construction, that is the battlefield! Nathan and Celeste quickly flew back to Hero Factory. While that was happening, Scott Maximus and the other heroes were with him interagating the boiler room. ---- "Why the boiler room?" Randy asked. "Why not? A 'perfect' hero like you should know." Fireon said. "Yo, you two, stop." Oli said. "Fighting is not good, it only leads to more violence." "Just what we need to destroy the villains, though." Katie said. The heroes turned around. "Harry? Harry Brand? How are you..." "Randy, so good to see you mate. Apparently, I actually don't know what happened, one day I was hurt, the other I was healed. I think I went through a series of dreams." "Like Katie..." Randy said. "Wait? What could be the cause of these dreams?" Oli said. "You're the scientist. Aren't you?" Katie said. "Oh my...Of course I get sent with a lot of these ''heroes..." Scott said. "Guys, focus on one thing, like for instance...Attack!" A group of unfamiliar aliens swarmed around the corridor. Scott started to blast them. Randy sighed. "Ah...If only Rick was here..." and charged at the ailens. The heroes were eventually lured outside. "It's A Trap!" Oli exclaimed, as he punched an ailen. Helicopters swarmed around them, with UFOs all around. "It's ''E.T. and Indiana Jones combined into a nightmare..." Harry commented. All of a sudden, a call went throughout the battlefield outside Hero Factory. A large honk or a siren of a horn sounded throughout the field. Everyone stopped fighting immeaditely, like they had just all dumbstruck. "YEAH! CHARGE!!!!!!" Tanks started coming out on the battlefield. Tons of Barbarians, Trolls, and many races started attacking the ailens. "What? Why aren't they going after us?" Fireon said. A Black figure stood on a mountain top. "Let's do this..." He jumped to the ground. "Name's Ngo." "A legend one day, a hero of yesterday tommorow." "Okay..I guess..." Katie said. "I think my guys will have no trouble fightin' the creatures." Ngo said. The Creatures yelled and hollered. "Did they just win?" Fireon asked. "Yes, they did." Chapter 21: Venus looked at Randy. "Randy, there was somethign I wanted to say....about....welll...long ago.." "All right then..." Randy said. "You can tell me." Venus sighed. "I was with you, earlier, you do know Celeste is my sister, right?" "Umm...no." Randy said. "You were here earlier?" "Yes, I was, when I was just a rookie, a 1.0 hero just like you, I was supposed to be assigned on a mission with you." Venus said. "But I wasn't. Mr. Makuro decided that just because I'm a girl I can't fight. He put me on another team. Ever since, I saw you fighting or other hero stuff. I always tought I was worse than you...." Oli managed to sniffle. "Ngo, put the violin down..." "Thats....what you wanted to tell me....you're a bad fighter?" "Yes....I think I am dissapointing, I can't fight." "What? You kiddin? You slayed over half the Orphuses, you managed to fight with Voltix twice. Why aren't you bad? You're completely opposite!" "Are you serious?" Venus said. 'You really mean it?" "Here comes the part..." Fireon sighed. "Yes, I do. Same thing, I thought that I wasn't good enough for you." Randy said. "I always think I'm gonna mess up some day. Ruin our chances, destory the whole Hero Factory again. 'I'm only popular because I saved the world a bunch a times, wait, not the whole world...you know what I mean. But that's the truth..." "That's why people proclaimed you, but....it's all a joke?" Fireon said. "No, I never said that. I'm saying that I think I'm gonna mess up some day..." Randy said. "I hope today is not that day..." "Look Randy..." Venus said. "Remember what I said years ago, you can pull it off, you're a HERO after all, H-E..." "Woman, we took spelling class...." Ngo said. Venus kept on going: "You can do this, with our help!" "Yeah, and ours too...." Nathan and Celeste appeared. "Sister?" Celeste asked. "Yes?" Venus said. "Is that really you?" 'Well, I'm not a ghost so yeah." Celeste wrapped herself around Venus. "Why did you leave?" "It was Voltix's fault...the one I'm after..." "You can't possibly do it." Scott said. "Without us. We, as a team, need to unite as one, be the unique fighters that we are." "I'm in!" Fireon said. "Well, If it's saving the world, I'm in." Katie said. "Ooh! Me!" Oli replied. "Yes," Nathan and Celeste said. "Don't forget about us!" Thomas, Caitlin and Logan arrived. "We're all in, ready for battle!" "Well, we should assign a leader." Scott said. "It would probably be me, but Randy should at least get the leader if I'm not there." "No fair!" Fireon said. ---- "Sir, troops are deploying soon..." "Good, very well then, Voltix?" "Yes master?" "Villain Factory, what is the status." "Almost 100% complete, we need a scientist and a reasearcher though...." "I know just to look for...You two..dissmissed." "Ahh, Willaim...you're bickering orders aren't going to ead your squad very well...." "At least we got a chance, hero. You totally ruined your prooth the other day." "Ahh, but you're forgetting. I am a hero." Chapter 22: Surge wanted to jump down. A large hole was in front of him. ' "Surge, get over here, we need you." Stormer shouted. They were in a cave, a ginat cave. Stalactites filled the room, bats flying in every direction.... "Surge, stay with Breez here while Furno and I go in the other cave." Stormer said. So Surge stayed. "Surge, don't you think Stomer's acting weird?" Breez asked. "He wouldn't ask us to stay here, while Bulk and Stringer are gone. I think he's up to something." Surge nodded. "I thought that a long time ago. I doubt it." Surge coughed. "Stormer wouldn't do such a thing." He looked at Breez. Maybe she was right. ---- Chapter 23: Chapter 24: Chapter 25: Chapter 26: Epilouge More Epilouge Memorable, or the Honorable Mention I would like to thank the following SS7: Thank you, SS7, you have donated Scott Maximus and Thomas Barb. I think they had good parts in the story, and thank you for donating them to me. Rulepoke315: My biggest donator! Thank you for donating Nathan Techno, Micra Paradox, and Black Beast. Thank you again, and I wish you good luck on your injury. ottax14: Yo, thanks for being hillarous so that I could write using puns, and thanks for Oli and Daisy. Thank you so much.... After this? What am I doing? Well, even though I'm not done the story:This! Credits Characters *Jason Happy - Ngo *Randy Punk - CC-0413 *Fireon Daxter - Ngo *Katie Brand - Ngo *Venus - Ngo *Thomas Barb - SS7 *Oli Nitramous - Ottax14 *Povak - Povak *Nathan Techno - Rulepoke315 *Micra Paradox - Rulepoke315 *Vampras - Ngo *Avery Hills - Ngo *Jason Asari - Wikishmid *Black Beast - Rulepoke315 *Orphus - Ngo *William Turno - Ngo *NgoRocktoro - Ngo *Altspace - Ngo *Daisy Mjolnir- Ottax14 Songs *Dead Island Theme *Kashmir - Led Zepplin *Bulls on Parade - Rage against the Machine Category:User:NgoRocktoro Category:Stories Category:Ongoing Stories